tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Saving Edward
* Michael Brandon |series=9 |series_no=9.23 |number=231 |released= * 18th November 2005 * 19th November 2005 * 31st January 2006 * 9th March 2007 * 15th October 2007 * 9th July 2008 |previous=Skarloey the Brave |next=Thomas and the Golden Eagle}} Saving Edward is the twenty-third episode of the ninth series. Plot Edward is losing a lot of steam on his journeys. When he is given the task of collecting produce from Brendam Docks, he asks Thomas (who is also going to the Docks to arrange his goods train) not to tell the Fat Controller as he is worried about being scrapped. Thomas promises to keep Edward's problem a secret and he quickly heads for the Docks, whilst Edward carries on slowly. Once at the Docks, Edward tries his very best to move his goods train, but to no avail. Feeling sorry for Edward, Thomas leaves the Docks to carry out his own jobs first and, afterwards, returns to take Edward's goods train. However, when Thomas arrives at Knapford Station with the goods train, the Fat Controller is very cross. Not only is the train late, but Edward is not the one pulling it. Thomas makes an excuse that Edward took on the wrong sort of coal, but the Fat Controller knows that Thomas is lying and gives him another job as punishment. Gordon is sent by the Fat Controller onto the mainline to look for Edward and finds him resting in a siding. Gordon tells Edward what Thomas told the Fat Controller. Realising that he made the whole situation worse, Edward heads for Knapford Station and upon arrival, tells the Fat Controller about his problem. The Fat Controller reminds Thomas and Edward that honesty is the best policy, even when it is difficult before sending Edward to the works for repairs, much to the two engines' relief. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * Troublesome Trucks * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry * James * Toby * Henrietta * Cranky * Big Mickey Locations * Peel Godred * Hoo Valley Viaduct * Coastal Cliffs * Knapford * Brendam Docks * Norramby * Three Tier Bridge * Centre Island Quarry * Sodor Shipping Company * Tidmouth Sheds Trivia * Going by production order, this is the nineteenth episode of the ninth series. * It is also likely that this episode takes place before Henry and the Flagpole, as in that episode, the old ship had its mast removed to make a flagpole. But in this episode, the old ship still has its mast. * The term "wrong sort of coal" could be a play on the railway term "wrong sort of snow." In winter, some railway staff tell passengers that there are no trains because of the "wrong sort of snow" - passengers just take this as an excuse. Goofs * In the close-up of Edward's wheels, a red wire is visible. * In the closeup of the truck saying, "What for?! What for?!" its face is on the back end. * A rare photo and a deleted scene from Sodor's Special Places, Brendam Docks (part 2) shows that Cranky is not in his usual spot. * As Edward leaves the siding, the track does not reach all the way to the buffers. Merchandise * Magazine Stories - Saving Edward (magazine story) In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:Salvando a Edward pl:Na Pomoc Edkowi ru:Спасая Эдварда Category:Series 9 episodes Category:Episodes